Skater Boi
by babbitrulez
Summary: Just a little song-fic I produced in about an hour or two. I felt it was good, so I decided to post it! Hope you like!


**Sk8er Boi**

just... y'know what? i don't know WHAT it is...

Please note. It'd be a lot easier and would make a lot more sense if you've heard the song before. A-thank you!

-pssst! the kp characters are not owned by me! ... just... wanted to let ya know...

alright... to the story!!!!!!

* * *

Please note that during the song, it is...

Regular narration

_Thoughts_

Flashback

**_Flashback To A Few Years Ago_**

**Lyrics**

Thank you. And please read on...

* * *

--Middleton High School--

Walking down the hall was a senior with freckles, blonde hair, and brown eyes. He was nearing the gym doors.

**He was a boy**

Inside the gym, a girl with aquamarine eyes and brown hair talked with the girls in her clique.

**She was a girl  
Can i make it any more obvious**

_Just because I wear black sometimes does NOT mean I'm a punk..._, Ron Stoppable thought as he walked down the hall.

**He was a punk**

"So I was practicing my pirouettes and...," Bonnie Rockwaller said to her friends.

**She did ballet  
What more can I say **

"KP, you think she'll say yes?," Ron asked his best friend.

"Maybe, I dunno..."

**He wanted her**

_He's so cute... with his monkey ears and goofy smile..._, Bonnie thought.

**She'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well **

"You actually LIKE that loser?!," Marcella and Hope asked in unison.

**But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose **

"Just look at him!," Hope said.

"He wears those baggy pants and shirt all the time!," Marcella added.

**They had a problem with his baggy clothes**

Ron Stoppable walked into the gym and headed straight for Bonnie. Choking down his fear, he looked at her. "W-would you go out with me?"

**He was a sk8er boi**

Her 'friends' either shook their heads or made a cutting motion across their throats.

He waited for her answer, beginning to sweat.

"Later, loser," Bonnie said as she pushed past him.

**She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her **

As she left with her clique, Kim Possible came over to the dejected Ron Stoppable and tried to comfort him.

"Ron, you'll be okay. There's people out there who are better for you than Bonnie Rockwaller..."

**She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth**

"She may be pretty, but her head's up there with Frederick on the Space Station..."

* * *

--Bonnie Rockwaller's (not Bonnie Senior's anymore's) House--

Bonnie, looking as frazzled as ever, held Enrique Senior-Rockwaller in her arms, feeding him with his bottle. (no dirty thinking today...)

**5 years from now  
She still sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone **

Bonnie grabbed the remote and pressed 'power'. MTV came on.

**She turns on tv  
Guess who she sees  
Sk8er boi rockin on MTV **

_Ron?!_ Bonnie picked up her phone and called her friends. "Guys! Ron's on TV!"

"We know!"

**She calls up her friends  
They already know **

"We've got tickets for his next show. Wanna come?"

"Sure!"

**And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along**

After getting a babysitter, she went to the next show and looked up at Ron from a front row seat.

**Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down **

_But... He... He was a sk8er boi..._

**He was a sk8er boi**

_And... I said 'Later...' But... But... He wasn't good enough for me then._

**She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her**

_Now he's a superstar... _Bonnie's face portrayed an evil-looking smile. _He's good enough for me now..._

_What if he has a girlfriend?_

_Nah! I can take her..._

**Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth? **

**He was a sk8er boi  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

The song ended and Bonnie saw Ron's girlfriend of 5 years.

**Sorry girl but you missed out**

"Sorry, but you missed out," his girlfriend shouted to Bonnie over the wild screaming.

Bonnie's jaw dropped in suprise at Ron's girlfriend: Kim Possible.

**Well tough luck that boy's mine now**

Kim and Ron walked offstage and down towards the snarky brunette they had last seen in high school.

"B-but... But... You guys were only friends, last time I saw you!"

"We're more than that now. A lot can happen in five years...," Kim said.

**We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside**

Before the show, Ron gave Kim a kiss on the lips.

**He's just a boy**

"What was that for?"

**And Im just a girl**

"Mm... Luck. ... Mostly."

**Can I make it any more obvious**

Kim giggled as Ron wiggled his eyebrows.

**We are in love  
Haven't you heard**

_**A magazine with Kim and Ron on the front reads: "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable- tighter than ever!"**_

_**The magazine is rolled over by the man who does Bonnie's lawn and stalls the mower.**_

_**The garden caretaker leaned down and smacked the lawn mower, making it start again.**_

**How we rock each others world**

"Alright, Kim. I gotta go on stage soon."

**I'm with the sk8er boi**

"Okay. See you later." Kim gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll be recording during the concert, but I'll definitely be backstage after the show."

**I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show**

"Which song you recording?!," Ron shouted after her.

**I'll be at the studio**

"You know! The... 'girl we used to know'?," Kim called over her shoulder.

"Oh! That one! Okay! See ya!"

"Later!"

**Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl he used to know**

"How many times do I have to tell you this, Bonnie? Kim and I are an item now. Nothin's gonna tear us apart."

**I'm with the sk8er boi  
I said see you later boy**

"'Nothin'', huh? Well, what about THIS?!," Bonnie said as she leapt at Kim and Ron's joined hands.

**I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio**

Police, seeming to come out of nowhere, grabbed Bonnie by the arms before she could touch the two superstars.

**Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl he used to know**

The police hauled the thrashing Bonnie out of the building and drove her away to the city jail for aggravated assault.

* * *

So... Random, huh? Oh! For my views on random, go to my bio! I've been working for quite some time, and I wanted to post something, so I decided to post a song-fic for one of my favorite songs. Anyways, um... chicken is delicious... Family Guy is hilarious... Ron Stoppable is still my favorite character ever... and... I am still an awesome... amazing... astounding... author! Yay! babbitrulez, out!

END TRANSMISSION


End file.
